


California King

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Lights, Camera, Feelings [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/F, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, porn stars, two bratz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Amelie Lacroix is stateside with her wife, Angela for an industry dinner in L.A. representing her production company, Talon Films, as its headlining star. Their table assignment is both a random coincidence and a stroke of luck for all parties involved.Or; who let Liadrin have two bottoms?
Relationships: Liadrin/Valeera Sanguinar, Liadrin/Valeera Sanguinar/Widowmaker/Mercy, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Lights, Camera, Feelings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485011
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	California King

Amélie smiled at the couple that had just sat across the table from her. She recognized them. Well, she recognized Liadrin, anyway. One tended to recognize the big names in one’s field, after all. And Liadrin was one of the biggest names in the American adult film industry. 

The stunning young woman next to her, however, looked uncannily familiar but she just couldn't place it. 

Amélie stood and held out a hand that Liadrin took with an equally pleasant smile.

“Amélie Lacroix, what a pleasant surprise. And…?”

“My wife, Angela,” Amélie offered as she turned her attention to the rather curious-looking woman sitting next to Liadrin. 

“My girlfriend, Valeera,” Liadrin said with a quiet chuckle. “Babe, this is Amélie. I'm sure you've seen her work.”

“Ah, yes. I didn't recognize you without the makeup. You film as Widowmaker, yeah?” Valeera said as she took Amélie’s hand once it was free. 

Amélie nodded and her brow lifted when she heard that familiar voice. That, at least, she recognized. “Valeera Sanguinar. Your scenes are exquisite. You do the high fantasy yes?”

“Mm, I do. The Banshee Queen films.”

“I've seen them all,” Amélie responded easily in a silky tone that had no place at the industry dinner they were attending. “They're lovely.”

“What a coincidence. Everything I’ve seen of yours has been equally lovely. If by lovely you mean ridiculously hot.” 

Liadrin watched the exchange with amusement for a moment before glancing in Angela’s direction. 

“My apologies, Angela. My girlfriend is an insufferable flirt,” Liadrin remarked, feigning a long-suffering look while she was at it.

“Quite alright. My wife might have her beat,” Angela said with a soft smile and a shrug. “I do hope you don't mind.”

“Not at all,” Liadrin responded with a wave of her hand. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“Double brandy neat,” Angela said, very much appreciating the offer.

They were one or two drinks in by the time dinner was served, and Liadrin learned that their company for the evening seemed rather…open. And rather comfortable about it.

Not that that was in any way off-putting. It was actually rather interesting. Liadrin and Valeera had never invited anyone else into their sex life. Their private sex life, anyway. It wasn't that they were disinterested, it was just that it'd never come up.

Yet, here they were. Valeera’s hand riding further and further up Liadrin’s thigh under Angela’s knowing gaze from across the table. 

Liadrin could tell she appreciated the way both of them spoke, but then - Valeera had always had a thing for accents. Even still, her ears certainly were responding to these accents in particular. Twitching and shifting here and there depending on whether it was Angela or Amélie speaking. 

Every now and then, Valeera would glance in her direction almost questioningly until Liadrin finally realized they needed to have a talk away from this table.

“Would you lovely ladies excuse us for a moment?” Liadrin asked, still not entirely sure they weren't just friendly and flirtatious and nothing more.

Angela leaned back in her chair and Liadrin’s eyes flashed down to see that her hand was rather far up the slit in Amélie’s dress. 

Oh. Well, then.

“Not at all,” Angela said, and Amélie slowly cut her amber eyes in Liadrin’s direction, and then Valeera’s.

“Take your time,” She purred, and Valeera took Liadrin's hand to lead her toward the restrooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you mad? I'm not...listen, you know I'm not...I’m…”

Liadrin smiled warmly as she reached up to cradle Valeera’s face in her hands soothingly.

“Babe, I'm not mad. Don't be silly. What's on your mind?”

She'd never seen Valeera so flustered in public.

“They're...I don't fucking know, Liadrin. You see it, right? Like. Am I losing it, or…?”

“No, no I'm fairly sure they would very much like to fuck us. I also think they'll be just fine if that doesn't happen.” Liadrin’s hands had moved lower so that she could slip them around the small of Valeera’s back, and Valeera stroked over her jacket-clad shoulders in turn.

“So you don't want that, right? You aren't into it?” Valeera seemed like she was doing her best to be diplomatic, and Liadrin loved her all the more for it.

“Do you know what I'm into?” Liadrin asked quietly before she leaned in to kiss Valeera lightly.

“Hm?” Valeera asked - her voice muffled as she tried for another kiss.

“How into it you are,” Liadrin said simply and without hesitation. “Seems like a good time.”

“I was really hoping you'd say that because all I can think about is how that woman is going to sound when you make her come,” Valeera breathed, taking a step that had Liadrin’s back against the locked bathroom door.

“Which one?”

“Lacroix. I swear to fuck if she purrs my name one more time I'm gonna have a stroke. She’s flirting with me to gauge your reaction and it's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen someone aside from you do.”

“Sounds like something you'd do…” Liadrin was only half-teasing.

Valeera nipped at her ear rather sharply in retaliation.

“It is something I would do,” Valeera agreed despite the bite she'd only just delivered. 

“You're right. It's all hot as fuck, and I'm glad you feel the way you feel. Did you notice Angela had her hand up Amélie’s dress?”

“I wish I had…” Valeera sounded genuinely disappointed when she finally leaned back and looked into Liadrin’s eyes. “You're sure about this?”

“Very sure,” Liadrin said without hesitation. “I love you, by the way.”

“I love you, too. Like a lot,” Valeera responded with a scrunch of her nose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You're coming on a little heavy in case you weren't aware,” Angela drawled from her chair as she traced over the lace of Amélie’s panties with her fingertips.

“Am I?” Amélie asked as she frowned thoughtfully. “Ah, well. And your hand is up my dress. We've all made choices this evening.” 

“Well, either they aren't coming back to the table, or that stud of a woman you've been eyeing all night under the guise of flirting with that pretty girlfriend of hers has you figured out and we’re going to have to postpone our early morning flight.”

“Sanguinar knows what I'm doing,” Amélie said before sipping her wine far too casually for someone who was currently being lazily fingered. “We have an understanding, I think.”

Angela snorted under her breath. “An understanding?”

“It's a bottom thing,”

“A brat thing, do you mean?” Angela asked wryly, and Amélie rolled her eyes.

“How am I supposed to come while you're making fun of me?” There was a faint whine in Amélie's tone that made Angela smirk. 

“You can come later, it's fine,” Angela said, slipping her hand free and wiping it clean on the tablecloth when she saw Valeera and Liadrin emerge from a hallway across the room heading in their direction. “Well, I'll be damned. They didn't leave.”

“I told you,” Amélie remarked smugly. “We have an understanding.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How convenient that you live so close,” Amélie remarked as she approached both Liadrin and Valeera while Angela got their overnight bag out of their rental.

“Los Angeles is both convenient and hellish like that,” Liadrin remarked as Valeera headed for the front door to get it unlocked for them.

The next few moments were full of pleasantries and a quick tour. Angela liked their decor. Amélie liked their silk sheets and their jacuzzi tub. 

“Would either of you like a drink?” Liadrin asked once they were back in the living room. She was finally removing the suit jacket she'd had on for far too long when she spoke, and Amélie was watching her. For a moment, anyway, before she responded.

“I've had enough to drink. I'd much rather be taking that off of you than drinking,” She glanced in Valeera’s direction. “As long as Valeera is comfortable with that.”

“I'm plenty comfortable,” Valeera said in a purr that rivaled anything Amélie has given her. “But I'd be much more comfortable out of this damned dress watching my girlfriend fuck you.”

Angela made an amused sound in the back of her throat from somewhere behind Valeera. 

“I think we could all do with getting into something more comfortable, actually.” She remarked as she made her way across the room back towards the bedroom. She ran a hand down Amélie’s arm when she passed her, and Liadrin couldn't help but appreciate the way they smiled at each other as she and Valeera followed them.

They all seemed to decide almost simultaneously that ‘comfortable’ meant mostly naked, aside from Angela, who slipped on a pair of lounge pants from her bag while Amélie disappeared into the bathroom to freshen up. 

“I don't think I ever caught what it is that you do, Angela,” Valeera remarked idly as she lowered herself down along the loveseat that was situated on the wall across from her and Liadrin’s bed, utterly bereft of clothing and utterly unashamed.

Angela chuckled as Valeera patted the spot next to herself, and she took the offer graciously - sitting next to Valeera and leaning comfortably into the corner of the plush sofa. “I'm a doctor.”

“...What?” There was so much genuine shock on Valeera’s face Angela nearly laughed again. Liadrin was too busy going through their harness collection to pay much attention to the conversation.

“Cosmetic surgery. I met Amélie years ago through one of my regular patients - another woman in the industry. I wasn't able to be very selective with my clients back then, so I didn't do much traveling with her. I was always working. I have my own practice now, however, and enough doctors working under me that I can break away often enough. And we do enjoy our little...adventures.”

“That's both hot and impressive,” Valeera complimented, and Angela rested her chin in her hand to look at her more closely. “So, Doctor...?”

“Ziegler.”

“So, Dr. Ziegler. What would you change about me?”

“Nothing,” Angela responded without hesitation. “The structure of your face is delicate and lovely, you have an exquisite ass, and perfect breasts. You're a plastic surgeon’s nightmare.” 

Valeera’s ears shifted faintly as she smiled and glanced over at Liadrin to see that she'd finally found a harness she'd decided was appropriate. When her eyes settled back on Angela, she was struck by the easy confidence she'd only just now come to appreciate. The half-lidded gaze. The faint curve of her lips. And especially the way she was just so self-assured. 

“I'm sure you know this, but you're pretty damned attractive yourself,” Valeera observed, because it was true. Angela was stunning. From the bright blue of her eyes to...well. Everything, really. 

“Mm. I'm glad you feel that way. So tell me. What is it, exactly, that you want tonight? What made you make this decision? I'm curious to know.”

“I'm not sure what all I want tonight. Mostly, I liked the way your wife was looking at Liadrin. I think your wife is...well. I'm sure you know how devastating your own wife is. It's not like I don't get to see Liadrin fuck other women whenever I want to. It's that...I dunno. Amélie isn't getting paid to want her. She just wants her. And I have this strange desire to want her to know just how good Liadrin is at what she does. Does that make sense?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Angela chuckled. “I'm equally interested in you seeing just how well Amélie will take her. Now. Where does that leave us? I'm more than content to watch with you, and just as content to catch up on my reading in the next room.”

“I'd like it if you stayed, honestly. Do you not...participate? Is it usually just your wife? Not that there's anything wrong with voyeurism. Just curious.”

“I participate if the opportunity presents itself. I think your girlfriend will find she has her hands full with Amélie tonight. I'd be all too happy to touch you while they fuck, assuming you'd like to be touched.”

Valeera was just about to respond when Amélie walked out of the bathroom with her amber eyes focused on Liadrin, who seemed suddenly captivated by her gaze - all muscle and tension and anticipation. 

The sight of Amélie approaching her made Valeera’s breath catch in her throat.

“Is this good for you?” Liadrin asked as Amélie moved to stand in front of her - her long, lithe body as exposed as it was stunning. 

Amélie glanced down at the girthy length of the toy attached to Liadrin’s harness and reached down to run her fingertips across the head of it slowly. 

“Very,” Amélie breathed as the corners of her lips curled faintly. “Do you fuck as hard behind closed doors as you fuck for the camera, Liadrin?”

“That depends entirely upon my partner,” Liadrin said as she ran the curled backs of her fingers down one of Amélie’s breasts - lingering against her nipple to stroke circles around it with her thumb.

Amélie let out a breath and leaned in, tilting her head so she could drag her lips along the length of Liadrin’s ear. She knew how sensitive Elven ears could be, and it seemed Liadrin’s were doubly so judging by the way she shifted on her feet and reached for Amélie’s hip. 

“How do you think I like to be fucked?” Amélie asked in an almost teasing tone. “Hm? With such a nice, thick cock?”

“Maybe you should tell me,” Liadrin breathed as she dodged away from the attention to her ear expertly in order to nip the side of Amélie's slender neck. 

“I much prefer a surprise,” Amélie countered, and Liadrin tightened her grip on Amélie's hip for a moment before she began turning her and pushing her face-first onto the bed. She kept holding that hip, though, until Amélie was on her hands and knees and her eyes were laser-focused on her wife and Valeera across the room. 

Valeera watched, captivated as Liadrin moved onto her knees behind Amélie and began biting along the backs of her thighs. Amélie gasped and then murmured her appreciation in response to a sudden, sharp smack of Liadrin’s palm against her ass just before her body jerked as Liadrin’s tongue ran a hot, wet trail through the already present wetness between her legs.

Amélie stopped looking over, then, and leaned her upper body down so that she could bury her face in the silk sheets she'd so appreciated earlier while Liadrin lapped and sucked at her like a woman starved until her thighs were trembling and she was attempting to pull away. She didn't want to come so soon.

Liadrin had other ideas. 

Amélie found herself spread further by the vice-like grip of Liadrin’s arms hooking under and around her thighs to draw her back and keep her up on her knees as the attention she was delivering to her clit became more intense. Relentless flicking of her tongue and strong, merciless sucking that left Amélie whimpering breathlessly and those whimpers turned to broken, shuddering gasps of pleasure.

Her orgasm was still sweeping over her as Liadrin knelt up behind her and admired the way the muscles in her back and shoulders tensed. She was still catching her breath as Liadrin gripped the toy she was wearing just beneath the flared head and began rubbing it slowly and repeatedly across her entrance without giving her the penetration she so desired.

“You want it, don't you?” Liadrin asked, low and steady.

“Yes,” Amélie breathed, grabbing the sheets tightly as she prepared herself for something that, disappointingly, didn't come.

Liadrin let out a quiet huff of amusement when Amélie whined under her breath. “It's right here,” she pointed out. “Let me see you fuck yourself on it.” 

Amélie didn't seem at all bothered. At least if the smile Liadrin could see playing on her lips when she turned her head enough to look back was anything to go by. Liadrin stayed stock still as Amélie lifted herself back onto her hands and pushed back slowly - purposely causing the toy to ride up along the cleft of her ass until it was pinned between her and Liadrin’s stomach.

“Like this?” Amélie asked with a spark of mischief in the corner of her eye the Liadrin could currently see. 

This wasn't at all what Liadrin had meant, actually, but she certainly didn't mind the way Amélie was working her hips up and down the length of the toy - making a mess of both herself and Liadrin’s stomach. 

Liadrin had thought she'd been teasing Amélie. Truth be told, it was Liadrin’s own patience that was wearing thin. And fast.

So fast that even Amélie was surprised when Liadrin’s hips dipped and shifted so that the entirety of the toy was suddenly buried in her to the hilt on her next downstroke. Her instinct was to pull forward and away from it, but that was the last thing she actually wanted. She loved the too-full, stinging feeling. She loved the shuddering breath that left Liadrin.

She also appreciated the strength of the arm that wrapped around her middle to pull her up on her knees so that her back was to Liadrin’s chest and they were both kneeling on the bed with no more space left between them.

“Say my name, Lacroix,” Liadrin whispered against the back of Amélie’s ear as Amélie gripped her forearm with both hands to steady herself. “Say my name and I'll fuck you until you can't take it anymore.” 

“Fuck me, Leigh,” Amélie breathed, still playing a game that every fiber of her being wanted to abandon in favor of seeking the reward Liadrin was offering.

“That's not my name,” Liadrin’s voice was chiding as she grazed her lips against Amélie’s shoulder. In the same breath, she’d shifted the arm wrapped beneath Amélie’s chest to deliver a pinch and a tug to her already hard, sensitive nipple. 

“Liadrin!” Amélie gasped, surprising even herself. “Fuck...okay. You win. Please.”

Amélie could almost feel the smugness in the smile that was pressed against the nape of her neck ahead of the first slow, deep thrust of Liadrin's hips, which rolled and dipped in a way that made the angle they were at far more satisfying than it had any right to be. 

Valeera hadn't noticed how heavily she was breathing until Angela reached out to touch her shoulder gently. She'd been almost in a trance while she watched, totally and utterly riveted by the sight of Liadrin and Amélie in their bed. 

Valeera also didn't realize her hands were trembling until she shifted on the sofa to see Angela better. To see that her cheeks were flushed - and not out of embarrassment. Valeera could tell by the slight part of her lips and the look in her eyes that Angela was probably just as turned on as she was.

“I wanna go down on you,” The words tumbled from Valeera’s lips as Angela stroked slowly through her hair. 

“By all means,” Angela said, watching and lifting her hips just enough to help Valeera remove her lounge pants - leaving her as naked as the rest of them were. Angela stayed where she was. It was easy enough to drape one leg along Valeera’s back and leave the other hanging off the side of the sofa. Besides, Valeera seemed a little too eager to wait for her to move, anyway. 

As eager as she seemed, though, Angela discovered Valeera was more than patient when it came to figuring out exactly how Angela liked things. She learned her reactions quickly, though. So quickly that Angela found herself tangling her fingers in Valeera’s long, golden hair tightly as her head fell back and rolled in the direction of what was going on across the room. 

It was a struggle to focus on dragging enough air into her lungs as Valeera’s tongue worked slowly and rhythmically against her clit when her eyes settled on the sight of Amélie pinned face-first into the mattress - held there with one of Liadrin’s hands on the back of her head and the sheer force of the thrusts of her hips. 

The room was filled with a cacophony of sound. The sharp contact of Liadrin’s hips against Amélie’s ass. The quiet moans Valeera was managing between her thighs. 

It didn’t take long at all for Angela to come, and Valeera was digging her nails sharply in her thighs all the while - leaving pleasant red crescents of sting in her pale skin. 

“Come here,” Angela whispered as she went limp against the couch - giving Valeera’s hair a gentle tug to stop her continuing. “It’s getting good over there.” 

Valeera only pouted for a moment as Angela guided her up and around so that she was essentially sitting in her lap - her back against the softness of Angela’s chest and Angela’s hands stroking slowly along the front of her body with no real purpose. Just exploring. 

She had a perfect view of Liadrin putting her best effort into breaking their bed, and Amélie loving every minute of it. 

It only got better when Liadrin gathered more of Amélie’s impossibly long, dark hair into her fist and pulled her head up so she could murmur into her ear. She wondered if Angela’s hearing was good enough to catch any of it. 

“Tell me you like my cock,” Liadrin’s voice was almost a growl. 

Amélie found it delightful. 

“I like it. I like your cock. It’s so good, God, it’s so good…” 

“Good girl,” Liadrin whispered, suddenly slowing the movements of her hips and guiding Amélie’s head down and to the side so that she was looking at Angela and Valeera on the couch. “Now tell your wife.” 

Angela made an amused sound as she dropped one of her hands between Valeera’s thighs to find her almost impossibly wet. Her eyes never left Amélie’s one she found them. 

“I like her cock,” Amélie purred those words, and Angela sank two of her fingers as deep into Valeera as she could in this position. 

“It would seem so, darling,” Angela responded. “It certainly suits you.” 

Valeera was just short of writhing in Angela’s lap as Angela’s thumb found her clit while she continued curling her fingers hard inside her. She couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. She could hardly breathe anymore, it was all so overwhelming. 

She came with Angela’s lips against the side of her neck murmuring words of encouragement and appreciation that didn’t quite register, but felt wonderful nonetheless. 

Valeera lounged against Angela with her eyes shut to the sounds of Amélie coming, again. She appreciated it this time even more than the first time. She knew all too well how it felt for your moans to be broken by Liadrin’s tireless thrusts. It sounded divine. All of it. 

But nothing more so than Liadrin’s own soft moans a moment later. Those were what finally had Valeera opening her eyes to find Liadrin’s harness discarded and her thighs parted on either side of Amélie’s face so she was straddling it. 

And then the last thing she wanted to do was look away. She’d never seen it from this angle. The trembling of Liadrin’s thighs and the flexing of her shoulders as she gripped both the headboard and Amélie’s hair. 

“She’s gorgeous,” Angela whispered distractedly as Valeera kept resting back against her - enjoying the subtle sensation of Angela’s fingertips trailing her sides. 

“Yeah,” Valeera agreed as Liadrin came with a full-body shudder and a series of low, desperate groans. “Fuck, she is.” 

When Liadrin’s orgasm released her from its throes, she half-collapsed onto the bed in a bit of a crumple at Amélie’s side, and Amélie smiled warmly at her as she observed her through half-lidded eyes. 

“Just need a minute,” Liadrin explained, leaning over on one arm as Amélie shook her head. 

“Take all the time you need. I still need to catch my breath, trust me,” Amélie reassured in a murmur. 

The pull was too strong, then. For both Angela and Valeera. 

The next moments found them each drawn to their respective partners - Valeera seeking out Liadrin’s arms and Angela pressing a series of soft kisses against Amélie’s lips. 

Thankfully, Liadrin and Valeera’s bed was big enough for all of them plus some, because none of them were feeling very inclined to leave it any time soon. Valeera was starting to wonder why she'd ever called Liadrin ridiculous for buying it.

Besides, Angela had already rescheduled their flight.


End file.
